Flight of Angels
by Hikari Balkov
Summary: Crear amor, emociones, lo material destruye todo ronda alrededor del mundo en que vivimos...volar para escapar...pero no deseo escapar...lo que deseo es...quedarme aquí contigo...¿De donde vienes?...De allí dijo señalando al cielo...


¡Si! Mi 5° fic en n.n espero y sea de su agrado (en lo personal a mi me gusto)

**.-Flight of Angels-.**

Advertencias: Shounen-ai (besos), Yaoi (relación chico/chico) seres celestiales (ángeles, etc.)

Notas: Personajes de 15-19 años.

**Capitulo 1: Cuando las alas caen.**

-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-

Todo era blanco, nubes. Todas ellas, suaves, acumuladas en el cielo, ocultando el brillo del sol. Una sombra se veía próxima a caer por entre tanta niebla blanca, como un rayo y una velocidad indescriptible paso sin problema alguno entre las formaciones nubosas creando un circulo a su alrededor, dispersando así toda la capa del cielo, evitando que lo tocasen o incluso que lo rocen. Todo ello por la rapidez con la cual iba cayendo.

Cuando se hizo más visible aquella sombra, se pudo distinguir un cuerpo; pero con algo diferente en el. Se veían unas hermosas alas más blancas que las nubes por las cuales iba bajando, con una túnica igual de blanca, su piel pálida, los parpados cerrados; por ellos corrían débiles lágrimas empapando sus mejillas, mientras que se confundían con su cabello rojizo. Aquel pequeño cuerpo presentaba un bello brillo que emanaba de adentro hacía afuera.

Un susurro, que no se logro oír. Luego un sonido mucho más fuerte y estruendoso, el choque de algo que impacto contra la tierra por el efecto de la gravedad. La nube de polvo no se hizo de esperar, seguida de un camino hundido que había sido creado al estrellarse ese cuerpo contra el suelo. Algunos árboles dejaron ir libremente sus hojas junto con el polvo. Mientras que la incesante luz que se veía desde hace poco en el bosque comenzaba a apagarse.

Al volverse más tenue, dicho cuerpo podía llegar a verse más claramente, estaba tirado en medio de hojas, pequeñas piedras y algunas rocas que se desprendieron del suelo, pero su cuerpo descansaba sobre sus alas aunque esto no detenía sus lagrimas, mientras que de su boca salía el mismo susurro, adolorido, pero se escapo más dentro de un eco que como una palabra...más bien un nombre, uno que nunca olvidaría.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- "...Kai..." -. Un bello rostro, dijo su nombre, dentro de su sueño. Una respiración dificultosa, seguida de una mano que se colocaba en su frente secando las perlas de sudor, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con sus pupilas contraídas, su boca seca haciendo que el aire llegue a sus pulmones con más libertad. Ahora su mirada más calma, todo en sí no fue un mal sueño, pero tampoco fue uno muy alegre.

Su mente recordaba una y otra vez ese sueño, un joven, un pelirrojo, con lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados débilmente, con ropas blancas, muy hermoso, pero su rostro mostraba dolor. Venía cayendo cuando por último solo se escucho su, apenas, audible voz, llamándolo, buscándolo.

- Tan hermoso... -. Rememoraba cada facción del joven de su sueño – tan frágil – ya que su cuerpo era pequeño y contorneado – pelirrojo – rojo fuego era lo que emanaba de su cabellera - ¿por qué lloras? – se pregunto a si mismo, intentando descifrar el dolor del otro joven.

Ya más tranquilo descendió su cuerpo hacía el colchón y las almohadas, vestía una playera sin mangas, de color blanco y sus boxers negros. Su piel era blanca, pero no tanto como la de aquel pelirrojo, a diferencia su cabello era azul, claro al frente oscuro detrás, sus ojos rojos estaban semiabiertos por el cansancio, se veían oscuros, un poco negros por el efecto de tener las cortinas cerradas evitando así que entrase la luz solar y lo despierte de su letargo.

Se levanto perezosamente para abrir las cortinas y dejar la claridad inundar la habitación, luego se tiro sobre la cama y puso el dorso de su mano izquierda sobre su frente.

- ¿Quién eres? -. Se cuestionó con interés.

Luego cerró los ojos levemente y se levanto otra vez para buscar su ropa la cual estaba acomodada sobre una silla en una de las esquinas de la habitación justo a un lado de la ventana del tercer piso que mostraba el patio. Tomo su ropa y se vistió con pesadez.

El reloj digital de la mesita de luz ya había sonado hacía un par de horas, lo que denotaba que eran como las 09:03 a.m., por lo que no se sentía tan cansado como en la noche; estudiar y mantener el orden en su casa era todo un reto, ya que él provenía de una familia poderosa.

Cuando estuvo vestido sacó su mochila, llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean negro al cual se le notaban los hilos blancos que unían la tela, unos tenis algo oscuros; aunque solo eran de un color gris oscuro con algunas costuras blancas, una camisa blanca manga corta con tres botones desprendidos, no estaba dentro del pantalón, y debajo de ella una playera gris.

Estaba desayunando pan tostado, jugo de naranja. Tenía los ojos cerrados tranquilamente y la televisión estaba encendida, obviamente el bicolor no estaba escuchando las noticias. Solo la había encendido por aburrimiento. Dicha noticia databa de un extraño suceso en horas de la noche, ya que testigos dijeron escuchar un fuerte estruendo cerca del parque central.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio la hora y cuando observo el reloj...

Se le paralizo el cuerpo al ver la hora, eran las 10:15 a.m., - AHHH -. Se escucho el grito del joven, se levanto rápidamente de la silla y tomó sus cosas, salió de la casa pero se le olvido las llaves adentro, regreso tomó las llaves, pero se olvido sus libros, nuevamente regreso.

Todo este alboroto mientras se daba las noticias, más a fondo, sobre el estruendo.

Bajo las escaleras con prisa y corrió por la acera despidiéndose de la joven casera, bueno no tan joven pero de unos 30 años, aún llevaba el pan en la boca y todavía seguía colocándose bien su mochila a medida que corría más y más y veía su reloj de pulsera. Después de un rato termino de comerse el pan tostado, casi atragantándose con las migajas – rayos, es la cuarta vez en la semana que voy a llegar tarde, menos mal que es Viernes -. Se recordaba con algo de odio ya que debía asistir a la universidad y a veces por llegar tarde perdía algunos apuntes de importancia, miro nuevamente su reloj, eran las 10:30 a.m., ya estaba algo cansado de correr.

- Cielos, debería caminar... -. Y diciéndose esto siguió su camino lentamente.

Con paso lento pero constante quiso cortar el camino por el parque, el mismo parque que había sido mostrado en las noticias. Así que yendo por los árboles, se fue adentrando más al parque hasta que un sonido llamó su atención – Kai... -. Se escucho el suave murmullo a lo que el mencionado detuvo su marcha al oír más atentamente.

- ¿Qué es eso...? -. Se pregunto intrigado por el llamado.

- ...Kai... -. Se escucho otra vez, pero más cerca a medida que se adentraba entre los árboles.

- Esa voz... -. Susurro para si mismo, recordando ese sueño tan extraño - ...me llama, esa persona... – cuando pudo unir toda esa información y analizarla una y otra vez salió corriendo para ver de donde provenía. Corrió hasta que vio un leve destello blanco.

Giro su cabeza en todas direcciones intentando ver mejor, hasta que se topó con un canal de tierra.

Dicho canal parecía haberse hecho con algo grande ya que seguía como un camino en el suelo, también vio algunos árboles en el suelo, como si los hubiesen arrancados de raíz.

Pero más le llamaba la atención ese surco, así que camino por él hasta donde esa luz se intensificaba mucho más dándole al lugar un ambiente más calido, a pesar de que había sol. Con cuidado se acerco más y abrió los ojos al máximo al ver bien que era lo que había provocado ese anormal surco en la tierra, un joven que estaba tendido de costado ¿provoco eso?

Primero vio su cabello – rojo -. Luego siguió por la piel – blanca – y después sus ojos – lagrimas – se veían levemente unas lagrimas secas en sus parpados cerrados.

Con suma precaución se asomó y se arrodillo a un lado del pelirrojo.

Aunque algo faltaba – no están -. Pronuncio muy despacio.

Era verdad, no estaban. Sus alas, el joven que lo llamaba incesantemente dentro de su sueño tenía alas blancas y se veían tan suaves como su piel y su cabello rojizo. Se quedo observándolo unos momentos, luego lo levanto un poco con su brazo derecho y lo vio fijamente.

Era muy lindo, parecía tener unos 16 años y su cuerpo era bastante pequeño.

A comparación con el suyo, tenía hombros pequeños y su pecho se veía un poco a través de esa tela parecida a la seda, no tenía músculos como los suyos, era un pecho bastante liso y suave.

Sus brazos y cintura eran delgados, aunque sus piernas eran más voluminosas.

Y tenía caderas más redondeadas, parecía más el cuerpo delicado de una chica que el de un joven. Lo levanto un poco más cosa que el cuerpo dormido estuviera medio sentado, se podía oír débilmente su pacifica respiración, bastante tranquila.

Aunque no cabía alguna razón existente para saber el porque de que este joven haya creado ese surco, si bien se veía muy irreal, a menos que haya caído desde muy alto...pero dudaba mucho que se hubiera resbalado de un árbol, además habían mucho troncos tirados y esparcidos.

- Lo mejor será llevarte a un hospital -. Dicho esto se puso de pie, y tomó al pequeño pelirrojo entre sus brazos aún cargando su mochila en su hombro izquierdo, recordó que llevaba una chaqueta azul en su mochila así que la sacó y se la puso encima al joven, sin que los brazos entrasen en las mangas, era suficiente para cubrir algo de su cuerpo.

La hora y llegar a la universidad habían pasado a ser el menor problema del peliazul ya que una vida era más importante que ello. Al salir de ese sector boscoso del parque siguió corriendo por un camino asfaltado que separaba banca tras banca. A esa hora no había casi nadie.

- Si voy en taxi llegare más rápido -. Se dijo a si mismo dándose un aliento para poder ayudar al chico que cargaba.

- ...Kai... -. Escucho la suave voz del pelirrojo que llevaba.

El aludido vio más atentamente al chico pálido y luego vio como esos labios rosados se movían un poco para repetir nuevamente su nombre - ...Kai... -.

- ¿Qué? -. Pregunto levemente ante esos susurros.

- ...A...casa... -. Fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo a lo que Kai llego a la conclusión de que seria mejor ir a su casa antes que a un hospital y más le preguntarían en donde estaba ese chico y como fue que termino así, prefirió hacerle caso al joven.

No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando Kai llego hasta su hogar con aquel joven en sus brazos, entró con sumo cuidado de no golpear al chico contra el marco de la puerta puesto que tuvo que hacer malabarismos para sujetarlo y poder abrir la puerta (**H:** NAH Kai no te lo van a robar -.-).

Al ingresar y cerrar nuevamente la puerta se dirigió al primer sitio que su mente le indicaba, su habitación. Esta era bastante amplia, tenía su propio baño dentro una cama King Size, todos los muebles que se encontraban allí eran del más fuerte roble con el que pudieron construirse.

A parte de la puerta que conducía al baño y la de la salida, había otra más.

Dicha puerta era del inmenso guardarropa del bicolor (**H:** lo que yo daría por tener uno así T-T).

Recostó al pelirrojo y procedió a buscarle algo de ropa limpia mientras él descansaba en su cama.

- ¿A donde esta? –. Se preguntaba buscando algo adecuado para su pequeño cuerpo.

- AH te encontré, aunque creo que es algo grande...le quedará bien n-n -. Dijo sonriente.

- Bien haber, primero te quitare esto... -. Procedió a quitarle su túnica blanca y sedosa.

Jalándola un poco logró que abandonara ese blanco cuerpo que le mostraba a Kai su belleza.

- Cielos 'calmate Hiwatari, es solo un niño...pero...oh vamos, míralo es tan perfecto' -. Colocó su temblorosa mano sobre aquel pecho – 'Que suave...NO, NO, NO...No es correcto, aunque' -.

No pudiendo terminar lo que su mente maquilaba escuchó un suave suspiro salir de esa boca.

- ¿Qué? -. Preguntó confundido.

- Mmm Kai... -. Mencionó el chico, cosa que hizo que el bicolor se preguntará algo.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? -. Preguntó a sabiendas de que no le responderían.

Luego el pequeño fue abriendo lenta y pausadamente sus ojos y con una mano los fue restregando para que la luz de las primeras horas del día no lo aturdiese, aún estaba desnudo y frente a él un joven de unos 19 años con ropa limpia en sus manos, observándolo, analizándolo.

- ¿Dónde estoy, ¿Qué hago aquí? Tú... ¿Quién eres? -. Preguntaba inocentemente aquel ser.

- Ah, m-me llamó Kai, te traje a mi casa porque estabas desmayado en el parque. -. Respondió.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias -. Decía suavemente esa dulce voz causando en Kai un gran vació.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -. Pregunto el ojisrojos ahora.

- Yuriy -. Dijo simplemente.

- Ya veo, y tus padres ¿Dónde están, ¿En donde vives? -. Pregunto.

- ¿Qué es eso? -. Pregunto el confundido pelirrojo, aunque el peliazul no entendía a que se refería y aún quería saber porque este chico sabía su nombre, además nunca antes lo había visto o eso pensó puesto que ese chico le parecía un tanto familiar no por su sueño sino por...

- ¿Qué es que? -. Pregunto.

- La forma en que me miras, es...extraña... -. Dijo sin disimulo, era verdad Kai no se había dado cuenta de que se había sonrojado al verlo totalmente desnudo.

- Ah, yo...lo siento es que, como tu ropa estaba mojada temí que te fueras a resfriar y yo -.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien -. Susurro tomando con ambas manos una de las del bicolor.

- Ah, que bueno -. Suspiró puesto que temió que ese chico pensará que lo iban a violar.

- ¿Para que es eso que traes en las manos? -. Pregunto al percatarse de las prendas.

- Son para ti, aunque creo que te quedará algo grande ñ-ñ -. Dijo un poco nervioso por su cercanía, fácilmente podía aspirar el aroma de eso niño pelirrojo. Muy dulce.

- Ah -. El ojisrojos le paso la ropa para que se la ponga pero solo con la playera bastaba.

El pelirrojo se sentó en medio de las sabanas blancas y tomó primero la playera blanca con azul, era muy grande para él, su cuerpo era pequeño a comparación con el del joven Hiwatari. El cuello en forma de V y con un toque hacía que pareciese una camisa se caía por su hombro derecho las mangas cubrían toda la extensión de sus brazos incluso hasta sus pequeñas manos blancas, al ser así de grande la prenda también cubría tres cm., de sus muslos.

- Esta muy grande, pero me gusta igual, es suave. -. Dijo sonriendo dulcemente esa imagen era muy tierna a los ojos de cualquiera y el sonrojo de Kai no se hizo esperar.

- Que bueno que te gusto. -. Devolvió la sonrisa. – AH es verdad... -.

- ¿Qué sucede? -. Pregunto confundido.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -.

- ¿Eh? -.

- Cuando te encontré repetías una y otra vez mi nombre ¿me conoces o alguien te lo dijo? -.

- No, nadie me lo ha dicho -.

- ¿Entonces? -. Se acercó más a él para escuchar más claramente y al hacerlo pudo percatarse del color de sus ojos y no solo eso, brillaban de un forma muy extraña tan, tan...calida que lo hacía querer desvanecerse dentro de ellos.

- Solo se que tengo que cuidar a alguien llamado Kai, y ese Kai eres tú ¿No es así? -. Fue la única respuesta que le dio el chico pelirrojo.

- Mmm ¿protegerme, de qué? -. Cuestionó ahora más extrañado. Ese chico le decía cosas muy extrañas, a cualquiera le daría miedo que un desconocido supiera su nombre pero en este caso...

- Aún no lo se -.

- Comprendo 'que chico más extraño, ¿qué quiere decir con protegerme? No entiendo pero mejor, dejémoslo así' -. Se dijo mentalmente, mientras veía como ese niño enfocaba sus orbes azuladas en las suyas rojizas como queriendo penetrar en ellas, queriendo saber que era lo que su mente pensaba, queriendo entender que era lo que confundía al chico bicolor.

- Ya te lo dije aún no se que quieren decir esas palabras -. Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Kai ¿Acaso lo escucho? Esperen pero si él solo estaba pensando, entonces ¿Cómo?...

- 'Ni siquiera he dicho ni una sola palabra ¿cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?' -. Se pregunto mentalmente otra vez.

- Se que no dijiste nada pero yo puedo leer tu pensamiento. -. Le respondió el pelirrojo haciendo que Kai se asustará un poco aunque solo era un poco, se calmó al ver sus ojos celestes eran muy apacibles y lo hacían sentir libre de toda presión, pero todavía seguía la pregunta de ¿quién era ese chico? Era más extraño de lo que hubiese imaginado anteriormente.

- No te asustes, se que te estoy causando temor... -. Dijo el niño ojiazul.

- No es que yo tenga miedo solo que... -. No sabía que decir ante esa profunda mirada.

- Te parece extraño, ¿a quien no? pero es normal. Yo soy el que no encaja aquí...lo mejor será, que me vaya. -. Dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Yo no he dicho eso. Pero ya no importa aún no me has dicho si vives con alguien. -. Corrigió.

- La verdad no, ahora estoy solo. Solo recuerdo haber caído y luego todo se volvió negro y después desperté aquí en tu casa. -. Termino el pelirrojo.

- Comprendo, descuida, no me molestaría alimentar otra boca 'no una tan bella como la tuya' -. Inquirió y pensó el bicolor al saber que podría quedarse con él (**H:** tampoco es una mascota ¬¬).

- ¿De veras? Pues yo, no tengo con que pagarte, aunque puedo hacer lo que tu quieras -. Dijo.

- Jeje, descuida, descuida 'todo, TODO lo que yo quiera...eso suena tan... ¡NO! debes controlarte, CONTROLARTE seria una falta de respeto para el pequeño Yuriy' -. Pensó sin recordar ALGO...

Sin que se diera cuenta y riera nerviosamente con los ojos cerrados, el pelirrojo se sonrojo.

Hasta que err ¡Claro!... ¡¿POR TODOS LOS CIELOS YURIY LEE LA MENTE!

Esto hizo que el bicolor olvidara sus sucios pensamientos y volteara a ver a su pequeño e inocente invitado, quien tenía un fuerte sonrojo y eso también por la palidez de su piel.

- Disculpa olvide que tú...perdóname 'ojala y no me odies por esto' -. Pensó muy apenado por la cara del ojiazul (**H:** HUY si tu, no maches menso ¬¬).

- No importa, te perdonó y no te odio por eso n/n -. Le dijo el chico blanco haciendo que Kai se sorprendiera un poco, cualquiera le hubiera golpeado o insultado (**H:** por eso adoro a Yuriy n-n).

- Que bueno, oye ¿no tienes hambre? -. Pregunto ya más aliviado al olvidar su descortesía.

- No -. Dijo suavemente.

- Pues tu estomago dice lo contrario n-n -. Mencionó al escuchar un sonido proveniente de allí.

Ahora era el pelirrojo quien se sentía avergonzado por no poder controlar su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, preparare algo ¿sabes cocinar? -. Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Creo que no, pero intentare. -. Le respondió tratando de ayudarle en todo lo posible.

Minutos después en la cocina, Kai buscaba los ingredientes mientras el pelirrojo quería saber que eran todas esas cosas que estaban allí; de donde el venía no habían cosas como esas. No sabía el porque pero extrañaba su hogar aunque ese lugar le parecía calido al lado del bicolor.

- Bien, comencemos. -. Se preparó el ojisrojos.

- ¿Y...qué haremos? -. Pregunto con la vista enfocada en los utensilios y los ingredientes.

- ¿Te gusta el guisado de carne? -. Pregunto sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué es eso ô.o? -. Pregunto con varias interrogantes sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Ah o.o? -.

- Con guisado de carne te refieres a que comeremos ¿un animal o.oU? eso significa que... -. Una y mil ideas se formaron en su cabeza el solo pensar que debía comer parte de otro ser vivo le producía un estrechamiento en sus entrañas, no es que le diera asco solo que no podía hacerlo.

- Si ¿por ô.ó? -. Pregunto algo confundido, ya que ese platillo era uno bastante típico del país en donde vivían como para que alguien preguntase si se servía con carne.

- Mm hmm mm hmm mm hmm -. Negó con la cabeza al verificar lo que ya sabía.

- ¿Qué sucede? -. Pregunto preocupado.

- Es que yo, no puedo...comer eso...no puedo... -. Decía en voz baja.

- ¿Quieres decir que no puedes comer carne o.o? -. Pregunto.

- Si... -. Fue su corta respuesta, el solo pensar en ello... – es que...a mí, siempre me dijeron que un ser vivo no puede ser...es por eso que yo no puedo hacerlo -. Dijo agachando más la vista.

- Pero no te lo prohibieron ó ¿estoy equivocado? -. Pregunto el mayor provocando que el menor levantase la cabeza y abriera más los ojos ante tales palabras. Era cierto, no se lo habían prohibido de ninguna forma, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer así de fácil, para un mortal era algo del día a día pero para él no era algo tan sencillo era parte de su vida.

- Así es, no me lo prohibieron pero -. No pudo terminar de explicar su situación puesto que el bicolor dijo algo más, algo que sorprendió un poco al pelirrojo.

- Entonces no hagas tanto drama y cocinemos que se hace tarde, aunque no fui a la universidad de seguro los profesores me van a regañar otra vez pero no importa mucho -. Dijo sonriente.

- Yo, de acuerdo, lo intentaré -. Se propuso el ojiazul.

- Bien manos a la obra n-n -. Al decir esto...

- ¿Yuriy donde están las servilletas o.o? -. Pregunto extrañándose de no verlas.

- Las deje ahí -. Dijo señalando con el dedo en donde los había dejado, lo cual era ¡DENTRO DEL HORNO! O.O de la nada el joven Hiwatari sacó un extinguidor y apago todo el fuego que había dentro del horno, y con un gran alivio y una enorme gota sobre su cabeza respiraba agitado.

- Lo siento, creo que te estoy estorbando -. Dijo tristemente el ojiazul.

- Descuida, después de todo me dijiste que no sabías como cocinar n-nU -. Dijo feliz y nervioso.

- Si pero, prometo reparar el daño ó.o -.

- No importa n-n de veras -.

- Pero yo, dime que quieres que haga y lo haré... -.

- ¿Cómo...? -. Pregunto extrañado.

- Como eres la persona a la que debo proteger también debo obedecerte en todo lo que me pidas eso fue lo que me ordenaron, hacer que no te pase nada malo y encontrar tu felicidad, si quieres yo... -. Dijo mientras con su mano izquierda iba bajando más la parte del cuello que le quedaba colgando dejando ver más de esa piel cosa que sonrojo a Kai.

Pasó un trago largo por su garganta al ver como esa prenda bajaba un poco más de ese cuerpo.

- Yo...si quieres tú puedes... -. Dijo sonrojándose cada vez más.

- No, esta bien, tú solo espera sentado que yo ya termino y comemos juntos ¿si? n-n -. Dijo.

- Si esta bien -. Acepto sintiendo como una de las fuertes manos del ojisrojos subía su prenda para que lo cubriera más (**H:** jojo se emocionaron rápido ¿no? o-ó **K:** ¿y tú no? ¬/¬ **Y:** ./.).

El tiempo, los segundo y las milésimas pasaron como si no existiesen cuando Kai y el pelirrojo se dispusieron a probar bocado, cosa que deleito a Kai pero Yuriy...con él era diferente ni siquiera había tocado los cubiertos desde que vio ese pedazo de carne en su plato.

- ¿No te gusta la comida o.o? -.

- No es eso, pero lo prometí así que... -. Tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo comenzando a cortar.

Cuando corto un pedazo lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en su boca lo ensarto en el tenedor y lo miro expectante aunque su mirada parecía más algo forzada.

- ¿o.oU? -. Era la cara de Kai en esos momentos. Cuando el pelirrojo llevo de golpe el pedazo a su boca y lo mastico y trago tan rápido como pudo mientras apretaba los ojos en desagrado.

- ¿Y bien o.o? -. Espero el bicolor.

- Sabe... -. Pronunció.

- ¿Sabe o.o? -. Repitió.

- ... -.

- ¿o.o...? -.

Un silencio se estacionó en el lugar.

Una sonrisa - ...bien...la verdad, sabe muy bien n-n -. Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo.

- Vaya pensé que ibas a odiar la carne para siempre u-u ¿lo ves? No estuvo tan mal o ¿si? -.

- La verdad no, ni por cerca n-n gracias...por estos alimentos... -. Dijo con suavidad.

- No hay de que u-ú -.

El pelirrojo seguía sonriendo y ambos siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron y Kai lavo los platos, mientras veía al pelirrojo en el balcón de su habitación, mirando directo al cielo, estaba tan compenetrado en ello que no sintió como se acercaban a él con pasos lentos.

- ¿Qué ves allí arriba? -. Pregunto curioso otra vez - ¿el cielo te recuerda algo? -. A su pregunta el pelirrojo asintió - ¿sabes...aún no me has dicho de donde eres? -. Pregunto y recordó otra vez a la expectativa de una respuesta.

Un dedo señalando al mismo cielo que era observado por dos pares de ojos, luego una mirada sorprendida al escuchar las palabras - ...de allí... -. Dijo como si fuese lo más normal.

- ¿Qué?... -...

¨.-´°+°´-.:.-´°+°´-.:.-´°+°´-.:.-´°+°´-.:.-´°+°´-.:.-´°+°´-.:.-´°+°´-.:.-´°+°´-.:.-¨

¡MMMMM! n-n mi esta feliz pudo terminar el primer chapi de su quinto proyecto nOn

No se que les habrá parecido pero a mi me gusto bastante (CREO -.-u) pero lo importante es que al menos quede satisfecha y me gusta cuando un plan sale como deber ser cielos miren la hora O.O son las 00:26 a.m., creo que me va a doler la cabeza mañana -.-

Aunque siempre hago lo mismo no se porque me sorprendo u.u (**K:** exacto eso digo yo me SORPRENDE que no hayas dicho una estupidez como las que sueles decir a menudo para salir del apuro ¬¬) pero funcionan o ¿no? n-n (**K:** la verdad si ¬¬ ¿qué como lo hacen? aún estoy buscando la respuesta) pues sigue intentando te reto o-ó OH bien me salí del tema espero me dejen algún RR TT-TT (**K:** háganlo sino se va a desquitar conmigo ¬¬) ¬¬...perro.

**K:** sino se los pido yo u-ú que le gusto mucho a mis fans.

**H:** uy si tú o.ó me hacen más caso a mí que soy la que se de-cerebra pensando. Además le atraigo más a la gente u-ú.

**K:** si claro ¬¬ solo por tener un par de admiradores te crees la reina del mundo ¿no? pero la fama se pierde ¿sabías?

**H:** entonces la tuya tb o.o además no son un par de admiradores ¬¬

**K:** bueno descontando a los que tienes en tu curso de ingles, en la escuela al turno mañana y tarde y tb en tennis ¬¬ ¿contenta?

**H:** sip n-n

**Y: **y yo ¿o.o?

**K/H: **A TI TE SOBRAN ¬¬

**Y:** ah bueno n-n dejen rr así yo tb los/as quiero más de lo que es ahora nOn.

**Todos:** entonces SIIIII ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡nOn!

**K/H: **mmm ¬¬

¡¡Do svidaniye!

-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.- ** Hikari Balkov **-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-


End file.
